Firearms (Midnight)
The Midnight's first mass-produced weapon was the G36C, which remains the most iconic of British rifles. The SA80 appears on patches featuring crossed rifles. Over the course of the Dimensional War and the Equestrian Civil War, the Midnight have developed far more firearms to be used in a variety of situations by all of their soldiers. They relied on both Ballistic and Energy weapons to counter any foes, unlike the Solar Accord who focussed purely on Laser weaponry which -though very effective against metals and flesh- was weak to Energy Shields and could be deflected by Aura Blades, rather than being melted like Ballistics. The Midnight developed the famous "GP-line" which is an advanced line of weaponry developed for diversity and hybridity for increased combat efficiency. All weapons in this line have integrated "Plasma Coils" which give the weapon extra Energy damage, while relying solely on Ballistic ammunition. This allows all of the GP-line's weapons to pierce both Energy Shields and Magic Barriers unhindered. G36C The basic British rifle boasting minimal recoil, high accuracy and a solid damage output. The G36C is the least adaptable of all assault rifles, but the weapon's stock effectiveness counters this. SA80 The SA80 is the staple of British weaponry, boasting very high accuracy at long range and a desirable chassis fit for high agility. Though it is far more accurate than the G36C, the SA80 packs less of a punch and therefor is good for use at medium-to-long range. MP5 Employed mostly by special operatives, the MP5 is a reliable SMG with controllable recoil and the ability to house a variety of attachments. USP The USP was designed originally for covert operatives in MI5 and MI6, but was quickly adopted by the basic forces. The USP boasts a low recoil and high damage for a handgun, as well as a high fire-rate and a basic magazine of 16 rounds. The gun's standard laser and torch attachments, as well as it's integrated match trigger, allow units to use it in a variety of situations. The USP's effectiveness has made it extremely popular among all Midnight units. P99 The "new" sidearm for MI5 and MI6 boasts equal damage and accuracy to the USP, but is more compact and much lighter, allowing for relatively unhindered agility for wielders. However, this gun sacrifices the fire rate of the USP, and gives a greater kickback. Desert Eagle Used mostly by Paladins or Officers, the Desert Eagle is the most powerful Ballistic handgun in the world. Having a small magazine size of seven bullets and a high recoil, the gun is tricky to use. But in the hands of a professional, the weapon is brutally effective, able to pierce Energy Shields with ease. Dement L128A1 The "Dement" is a semi-automatic shotgun with a capacity of 8 shells, and is popular among Paladins who decide to rush foes. The moderate recoil is offset by the weapon's raw power at close range. However that power quickly dissipates at further ranges. L115 The L115 is an upgrade on the Old British weapon known as the L115A3, as the L115 has much higher accuracy and less recoil than its predecessor. Like most sniper rifles, the L115 works on a bolt-action system to allow for concentrated high-power fire. This weapon is powerful enough to detonate the fuel supply on tanks with a single shot. However, it's projectiles have a greater travel time, forcing shooters to "lead" their targets. Rail-Track V-900 The Rail-Track V-900 is a Ballistic-based sniper-rifle that utilises a "Railgun" firing mechanism for much greater power and bullet velocity, and due to the magnetic induction the weapon produces no recoil. However, this weapon may only fire one bullet before needing a reload. D-90 Duke The Duke is an under-slung Ballistic weapon that includes six revolving barrels, each containing it's own array of microscopic magnets which propel the projectiles forward, but the heavy frame of the weapon makes it hard to control. The rate-of-fire this Minigun boasts is enough to literally shake targets to pieces, and can tear through any material if concentrated fire is applied. This weapon has the highest clip-capacity of any handheld Ballistic weapon ever created, but requires a second person to reload after expending the weapon's hefty 1,000 rounds. "Jackal" L11A1 The L11A1 is an LMG designed for units who prefer pure power. However, the weapon does not hit as hard as the LMGs of other factions, and is not as popular as the G36C or the Dement. This weapon uses a box-fed system as opposed to an exposed belt, making reloads slightly slower, but the gun is much lighter than other LMGs. M4-G1-C The M4-G1-C is an experimental rifle utilising Magic to cause complete chaos for their enemy. However the rifle was found to be tricky to use and expensive, along with the fragility of the weapon causing catastrophic overloads. Therefor the "MAGIC" was discontinued, but the sciences used to create it allowed the Midnight to upgrade a collection of their weapons with Magic-based rounds. Kent Magnum The Kent Magnum was created from scratch by a soldier who then named it after himself. This weapon uses an unusual system to load the next shot, with the slider moving forwards and the magazine being inserted into the top of the gun. The basic magazine can hold 20 rounds, but the magazine itself is unique in being designed specifically for this gun, having a hole in the middle to allow users to aim down the sights. However this magnum (which was incorrectly named a magnum) was not manufactured following the destruction of Old London. Scythe The Scythe is a three-round missile launcher that can fire all three missiles at once, or one at a time. This launcher was deployed to counter Exodus's armour, able to lay down enough fire to overwhelm the mech and destroy it with one volley. The launcher was commonly mounted onto turret positions to work against enemy vehicles, but still hand-held by some units. In a few cases, mostly when set to defend an area, Midnight units have been known to jury-rig the launchers to set up a belt-fed system for seemingly limitless ammunition storage and rapid firing. Focus L1321 The "Focus" is a rifle that requires full concentration to use. It has to charge each of it's Plasma shots for a second before firing for a fraction of a second, however the power is enough to decimate enemy Magic Barriers and melt armour. Each shot expends a full Elerium Core, making it an expensive weapon and forcing users to watch their ammo more carefully. CAR-52 The CAR is a specialised Ballistic SMG designed for Pilots and Paladins who prefer speed. This weapon has an in-built "Counterweight" that allows the weapon's spread to be at a fixed axis, giving it accuracy when fired without aiming. This makes it an excellent weapon for using at high speeds, and when running at grouped targets. This weapon is favoured by Pilots. Sidewinder MML The Sidewinder MML (Micro-Missile Launcher) fires moderately powerful small missiles at high speeds, with minimal recoil. The missiles are fired from a small collection of Railgun Coils, giving them high velocity and minimal spread once fired. The Sidewinder holds 25 missiles in a single magazine, and aiming at an enemy for a second locks onto it, allowing fired missiles to home in on targets. This is mainly used to overwhelm enemy Titans hiding behind cover, catch agile foes, or take down clusters of infantry. However the missiles themselves have a shaped charge, giving them little to no splash damage. Koil-85 The Koil is a heavy shoulder-mounted Elerium-based weapon that fires an extremely powerful projectile at very high speeds with a wide area of effect. The Koil is infamous for requiring no less than 4 Elerium Cores to operate, all of which are expended with a single shot resulting in a massive dependency on Elerium itself. However, many consider the high damage output to be worth the high ammunition cost. This weapon requires individuals to be stronger-than-average in order to fire it without shattering the bones in their arms and back, due to it's massive kickback. Double Entendre The Double Entendre is the name given to a Ballistic weapon designed by Vickers. This weapon is unique in having two barrels, giving it a higher rate-of-fire than other Ballistic weapons with one barrel. The placement of the barrels and the muzzle breaks make the weapon sway horizontally, with nearly no vertical climb during continuous fire. This weapon was later upgraded and includes Plasma Emitters to let it fire Plasma-infused bullets for extra damage, allowing the weapon to destroy Energy Shields as well as Magic Barriers with no aid. This weapon has a large magazine (150 rounds) and it's recoil allows users to clear rooms or squads of enemies quickly and efficiently. This theme of double additions is what gave the Double Entendre it's name. GP-88 The GP-88 is the evolution of the popular Desert Eagle magnum pistol. This weapon looks similar to a "Deagle" but bears black gloss paint and integrated glow-sights. The weapon is charged with Railgun Coils to increase the damage output exponentially and reduce kickback, making the weapon more suitable for those who do not possess military training. This weapon relies on .50AE rounds, able to fit 7 in one magazine much like its predecessor. GP-90 The GP-90 is a high-powered pistol relying on .44 rounds in a six-round revolving magazine. This double-action revolver delivers staggering damage with minimal kickback thanks to integrated Railgun Coils. GP-92 The GP-92 is a rapid-fire SMG featuring a 22-round 5mm magazine for moderate stopping power. Despite the gun's firing speed, the recoil is controllable thanks to the Railgun Coils (which also increase stopping power) and the counterweight found in the gun, which acts identically to that found in the CAR. This weapon is very lightweight, making it easy to manoeuvre when utilising it. GP-94 The GP-94 is an assault rifle which relies on .45 rounds (giving it moderate damage per shot and low recoil due to Railgun Coils inside the barrel, also increasing damage). This weapon's basic magazine can hold 40 rounds before needing a reload of the .45 ammo. GP-96 The GP-96 is a high-powered sniper-rifle developed on the same chassis as the GP-94. This weapon uses .50 ammunition for greater damage over extremely long distances, but the low fire-rate and clip capacity of 6 rounds limits the gun's short-range effectiveness. The GP-96 is capable of taking down infantry in one shot to the chest or above, and is more than capable of severing limbs on impact. The weapon's armour piercing capabilities are limited, but capable of tearing through most personal armour including that of a Peacekeeper. The weapon's scope can be set to X-Ray, Sonar, Thermal, Threat Detection, Night-Vision, Magic/Psionic Detection or Tracking mode as well as the basic setting for great combat diversity. This also allows the user to ignore the concealing effects of smoke or Cloak. This weapon relies on Railgun Coils to fire, mitigating recoil and increasing damage. GP-98 The GP-98 is a heavy member of the GP-line. It was developed to lay down more suppressive fire than it's siblings in the GP-line, and holds more rounds before a full reload is required (exceeded only by the GP-100 and GP-106). This weapon uses .308 calibre ammo giving it much greater damage output and armour penetration, but at the cost of a heavier weapon. This weapon's basic magazine holds 150 shots before a reload is required. As the gun is continuously fired, it will gradually become more and more stable until the gun is perfectly accurate, making it viable for long-range engagements as well as short-range hip-firing. This is buffed by the Railgun Coils used to propel the payload, limiting recoil further while increasing stopping power. GP-100 The GP-100 is an underslung heavy weapon relying on .50cal ammunition to lay down extremely devastating fire. This weapon is super-heavy (weighing a hefty 40lbs), limiting the amount of those who can properly utilise the weapon to those either with immense natural strength or wearing Power Armour. This weapon is capable of taking down a Titan with less than one magazine (each of which holds 200 rounds) but fires slower than the GP-98, which increases it's stability. This weapon comes with a built-in Ballistic shield around the barrel to protect the user, and integrated systems inside the shield's back allow the weapon's user to see through it as if it were glass, while the other side is still comprised of the tough substance known as Barval. This weapon has Railgun Coils within it, allowing it to do great damage with minimal recoil. GP-102 The GP-102 is an extremely powerful rifle developed as part of the GP-line. This weapon has immensely high damage output (relying on custom "GP-102 One-shot" ammunition). The bullets themselves are launched through an advanced Railgun system to increase the bullet velocity by incredible amounts (reaching Mach 10), allowing the weapon to actually break the Light Barrier much in the same way Rainbow Dash does during a Sonic Rainboom, only on a smaller scale. This gives the weapon's projectiles a notable rainbow pulse during firing and flight, inevitably giving the user's position away. This will do tremendous damage to the target if it is not destroyed by the initial impact of the shot, and is capable of wiping out large groups of enemies in a single shot if targeted properly. This weapon has an in-built Ballistic shield, much like the GP-100. This weapon is so loud, users give active warnings to their allies to prepare for a shockwave comparable to a Tectonic Bomb, as well as be aware that the incoming "Sonic Rainboom" effect is one of an ally's, not of Rainbow Dash herself. Due to this unique feature, the rifle has been nicknamed the "Rainboom Rifle" by users. GP-104 The GP-104 is an explosive weapon and member of the GP line of weapons. The GP-104 is a shoulder-mounted missile launcher that fires custom Plasma-infused missiles at targets with the ability to lock onto enemy vehicles. The individual AI systems of all of the missiles are so advanced they are not able to be countered by flares and evasive craft must use the full skills of their pilots to dodge them. A direct hit from a missile launched from a GP-104 can destroy a Stryder-class Titan in a single shot, and melt the armour from a Raycaster. Missiles launched from the GP-104 can be set to either "Stalk" or "Pursuit" modes, with the first mode working on proximity and travelling slower (which is harder to dodge conventionally) and the latter mode flies so quickly it breaks the light barrier and creates an effect on-par with a Sonic Rainboom, much like the GP-102. The GP-104 has sometimes been nicknamed the "Rainboom Rocket Launcher" due to the Pursuit configuration's unique effect, though this is inaccurate as the GP-104 fires custom missiles, not rockets. GP-106 The GP-106 is a heavy rifle-grip weapon containing Railgun Coils to minimise recoil and increase stopping power. The weapon is held like a rifle, but has six spinning barrels in place of one stationary barrel and can lay down immense amounts of bullets (relying on .45 ammo) in a short time. This damage output is supplemented by high stability due to in-build compensators and the Railgun Coil system, allowing for concentrated fire as well as spread-shot for suppressive fire. The weapon's magazine is internal (precluding extended magazine attachments) and can hold 200 bullets at once. The weapon will spin up as the "trigger" (or in this case, lever) is held down, gradually increasing as the weapon fires. This weapon was based on the Predator Cannon wielded by Legion Titans, and has the ability to perform a Power Shot (charged burst from every barrel for high damage spikes) and activate Smart-Lock (akin to the Smart Core or Smart Pistol) to ensure every bullet hits its target. This weapon was favoured by Paladins, as it was too clunky for Pilots and too expensive for Grunts.